Pilot
A pilot was a title for people who control ships. Appearances * Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I * Darth Maul, Part V * The Phantom Menace * The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD * Attack of the Clones * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part III * Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part IV * The Hidden Enemy * The Clone Wars film * Supply Lines (Mentioned Only) * Ambush * Rising Malevolence * Shadow of Malevolence * Destroy Malevolence * Rookies * Downfall of a Droid * Duel of the Droid * Bombad Jedi * Cloak of Darkness * Lair of Grievous * Dooku Captured * The Gungan General * Jedi Crash * Defenders of Peace * Trespass * Blue Shadow Virus * Mystery of a Thousand Moons * Storm Over Ryloth * Innocents of Ryloth * Liberty on Ryloth * Hostage Crisis * Holocron Heist * Cargo of Doom * Children of the Force * Senate Spy * Landing at Point Rain * Weapons Factory * Legacy of Terror * Brain Invaders * Grievous Intrigue * The Deserter * Lightsaber Lost * The Mandalore Plot * Voyage of Temptation * Duchess of Mandalore * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * The Starfighter Stunt * Unexpected Company * F''orces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * Kindred Spirits * Revenge of the Sith * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 12: The Rule of Five, Part II * Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot * Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka * The Voice of the Empire * Lords of the Sith * Mercy Mission * Tarkin * Trouble Again * Most Wanted * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II * Solo * Meet the Crew * Train Heist * Rebel Rising * Thrawn * Thrawn, Part I * Thrawn, Part IV * A New Dawn * Lost Stars * Lost Stars webcomic * Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi * The End of History * Rise of the Rebels * Ezra's Gamble * The Rebellion Begins * A New Hero * Droids in Distress * Fighter Flight * Ring Race * Rise of the Old Masters * Breaking Ranks * The fake Jedi * Kallus' Hunt * Out of Darkness * Empire Day * Gathering Forces * Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind (Mentioned Only) * Path of the Jedi * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook * Idiot's Array * Vision of Hope * Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy * Call to Action * Rebel Resolve * Fire Across the Galaxy * Rebel Bluff * Always Bet on Chop * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * The Gangsters of Galzez * The Line of Danger * Endangered, Part I * Iron Squadron * Thrawn: Alliances * The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear! * Powered Down, Part II * Guardians of the Whills * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * Rogue One Graphic Novel * Rogue One, Part III * Rogue One, Part IV * Rogue One, Part V * Rogue One, Part VI * Raymus * A New Hope * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * A New Hope junior novel * Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight * The Sith of Datawork (Mentioned Only) * Stories in the Sand (corpse) * We Don't Serve Their Kind Here * You Owe Me a Ride * An Incident Report (Mentioned Only) * The Trigger * Sparks * Duty Roster * Desert Sun * Contingency Plan * By Whatever Sun * Inferno Squad * Princess Leia, Part I * Princess Leia, Part II * Princess Leia, Part III * Princess Leia, Part IV * Princess Leia, Part V * Chewie and the Courageous Kid * The Trouble at Tibrin * Mind Your Manners * The Lost Eggs of Livorno * Heir to the Jedi * Star Wars Annual 4 * Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes * Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II * Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III * Darth Vader 1: Vader * Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV * Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II * Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III * Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V * Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I * Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II * Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III * Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV * Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V * Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI * Vader Down, Part I * Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II * Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Part III * Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV * Doctor Aphra 6: Aphra, Part VI * The Screaming Citadel, Part I * Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run * Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech * Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I * Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I * Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Part IV * Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V * Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI * Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V * Star Wars 51: Hope Dies, Part II * Han Solo, Part I * Han Solo, Part II * Han Solo, Part III * Han Solo, Part IV * Han Solo, Part V * Last Call at the Zero Angle * The Empire Strikes Back * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? * The Empire Strikes Back junior novel * Tales from Wild Space: Look Before You Leap * Moving Target * Return of the Jedi * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! (Mentioned Only) * Return of the Jedi junior novel * Blade Squadron * The Levers of Power * Shattered Empire, Part I * Shattered Empire, Part II * Shattered Empire, Part III * Blade Squadron: Zero Hour * Aftermath * Shattered Empire, Part IV * Life Debt * Blade Squadron: Kuat * Empire's End * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Tales from Wild Space: Mattis Makes a Stand * Tales from Wild Space: Podracer's Rescue * Scorched * Bloodline * Phasma * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige * Before the Awakening * Poe and the Missing Ship * Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II * Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III * Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I * Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II * Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III * Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm * Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I * Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V * Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I * Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III * Poe Dameron Annual 1 * Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II * Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III * Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V * Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI * Join the Resistance * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran * Smuggler's Run * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens novel * The Force Awakens junior novel * Rey's Story * The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD * The Force Awakens Golden Book * The Force Awakens Graphic Novel * The Force Awakens, Part I * Finn & Rey Escape! * Finn & the First Order * Finn and Poe Team Up! * Han & Chewie Return! * Rolling with BB-8! * Rey's Survival Guide * Captain Phasma, Part I * Captain Phasma, Part III * Captain Phasma, Part IV * Cobolt Squadron * Bomber Command * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * The Last Jedi, Part II * Shuttle Shock * Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter * Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I * Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II * Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III * Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1 * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3